She's Mine
by Araesson's Storm
Summary: The chocobros walk into a bar... where Gladio and Prompto decide to engage in a simple contest involving attempting to get a girl's number. When Noctis and Ignis join in as a team things start getting interesting... Anyone else want to be that girl right now? Just me? That's cool. Subtle IgNoct.


**Greetings! This is Storm, here to welcome you to... whatever this is. Honestly I don't know.**

 **Read on (I don't own stuff).**

* * *

 **She's Mine**

"Are you sure we can't just go home and go to sleep?" Noctis groaned, leaning against the side of the car as the four pulled up to the bar.

"Hell no. We're going to go get you hitched soon, so we have to give you a proper guy's night out before that happens." Gladio replied, stepping out the vehicle. His eyes automatically swept the area for any sign of trouble.

Prompto hopped out of the car, nearly vibrating with excitement, "This is going to be so fun, Noct! Maybe I'll meet someone- since you're getting married all you have to do is be my wingman!"

Noctis sighed, pulling himself away from his warm seat. Ignis followed, closing both car doors behind them.

Gladio snorted, "You'll need all the help you can get with the girls, blondie."

"Hey! The chicks dig blondes! At least, I think they do." replied Prompto, automatically beginning to run his hands through his hair to ensure it was still in place. They entered the building, the four of them taking their seats at the bar as Ignis ordered for them.

"The only way you'd get a girl is if they took pity on you, kid." Gladio said to Prompto, continuing their earlier discussion.

Prompto replied, indignant, "You're wrong! I'm not that bad. And I'll prove it to you!"

Gladio raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Ignis and Noctis exchanged a look, both of them letting out a sigh. This was going to be interesting and they'd only just got here.

The young blonde stayed silent for several long moments, thinking, "I- uh, I'll… I don't know."

"How about this." Gladio suggested, chuckling, "See that girl, there? Whichever one of us can get her number wins. Whoever loses acts as the other's personal servant for a week. Whatever the other wants, you gotta do."

"I'm down." Prompto agreed, "You better be ready to _lose_ , big guy."

Gladio let out a bark of laughter, "That's not going to happen."

Noctis shook his head, taking a sip of whatever drink Ignis had ordered him. It was surprisingly good, actually.

"So how did you manage to get us in here?" Noctis asked Ignis in a low voice, watching as Gladio and Prompto approached the young woman. She was a pretty brunette- not someone who had knockout beauty, but she certainly wasn't bad looking.

Ignis smirked, "I have my ways, Highness. It's best you don't know them."

Noctis shrugged, "Whatever you say, Specs."

They watched in silence as both Prompto and Gladio began speaking to the girl. At first she seemed happy enough to speak with them, but as time went on she seemed to become uncomfortable between the two. Noctis could see why- no girl liked two pushy boys who quickly turned to arguing with each other more than they paid any attention to her.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Noctis asked Ignis, setting his drink down.

Ignis was silent for several long moments, before he said in a careful voice, staring at his own drink, "A pair of personal servants would prove quite useful, don't you think, Noct?"

Noctis smiled, catching on, "Now you're talking, Iggy."

They waited until the perfect opportunity. It came quickly enough. The girl stood up, evidently fed up with their antics, spilling Prompto's drink all over her shirt in the process. Wisely, the two boys stepped back, allowing Ignis and Noctis to take their places.

Ignis offered the girl a handkerchief, using another to wipe off the counter in front of her, "I'd like to apologize for my friends, miss. They've failed to learn proper manners, I'm ashamed to say. We've tried teaching them, but it seems not to have sunk in yet."

The girl gave him a grateful smile as she began using the offered handkerchief to dry her shirt. Noctis made his move, then, offering her both a drink and his jacket with a shy smile. The girl instantly blushed, accepting the drink and allowing Noctis to put the jacket on her.

"What's your name?" Noctis asked.

The girl melted at the expression on the Prince's face- basically any girl would when aimed with _that_ smile, Ignis thought, and probably several boys, too- "I'm Elissa. It's- ah, It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Noct, and this is Ignis." said Noctis, "I'm sorry if our friends bothered you."

The girl drew the jacket closer around herself, "Oh, it's alright. Thank you."

The three of them entered into a long, perfectly friendly discussion. Elissa appeared to be happy to have the attention of two handsome and polite young men. Meanwhile, Prompto and Gladio watched, their jaws on the ground. They hadn't expected the other two to join in, or be able to not only out-do them both, but do it _together._

Elissa checked her watch, "Oh, I have to go. You can have your jacket back."

"No, you keep it, it's okay. Here, we can exchange numbers and you can give it back later, if that's okay?" Noctis replied. The girl went bright red, but consented.

Ignis then said, "If you would also do me the honor of providing me with you number, I would be happy to recommend a few dry cleaners that would be able to get that stain out at a low price."

Gladio and Prompto couldn't speak as their jaws dropped to the floor.

As Elissa left the building, Prompto turned to the two who had managed to obtain the girl's number, "How did you just- that's not fair!"

"It was perfectly fair, Prompto." Ignis replied in an uncharacteristically cheerful voice, finishing off his drink, "I suppose that makes the two of you our personal servants starting now, doesn't it? How about you pay for our drinks? Be sure to tip well."

As the other two went off to do just that, albeit with a few grumbles, Ignis turned to Noctis, "I must say, I'm impressed in your performance. That bit with the jacket was inspired."

"Don't tell the other two, but I actually just didn't want her to have to walk around with a stain on her shirt. Plus, it's getting cold. I can get it back later. It was just a bonus that I was also supposed to get her number to win, really." Noctis replied, embarrassed.

Ignis smiled. Noctis really was just too good a person, and it was moments like these that reminded him more than anything else.

Once again, he thanked the Six that this was the King he would have the privilege to serve all of his days.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
